


Honest

by Mystichamster



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystichamster/pseuds/Mystichamster
Summary: If Samar showed a bit more vulnerability to Aram at the end of S04xE16
Relationships: Aram Mojtabai & Samar Navabi, Aram Mojtabai/Samar Navabi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Honest

“Do you know what’s terrifying?” Samar stares back at him. His shoulders start to tense up even more than they were before. Samar begins again before Aram gets a chance to answer.

“It’s terrifying to open up to someone new when you’ve been guarded all your life. It’s terrifying to wear your heart on your sleeve for the first time, but for one person only. It’s terrifying to love someone.” Samar’s eyes begin to tear up as each word left her lips, but her voice did not falter. Her eyes remain on his throughout her confession. 

“Seeing Janet in your room as I arrived at the crime scene with that smug look on her face knowing that you’ve chosen her again was a stab to my heart. Every truth or realization after that, every attempt from you to apologize or help me feel 'better' in some kind of way are you taking that same knife and widening the cut.” 

Aram looks back at her with sad eyes. “Samar, I--”

“Please, don’t.” She holds up her hand to stop him from speaking. “I get it. You said you couldn’t be with someone whose allegiances you can’t trust. You said you couldn’t be with a spy. In the end, you just couldn’t be with someone like me.” Silence falls between the two before Samar turns and heads for the elevator once more. She holds her composure until the elevator door hit the ground, but once it did, the tears start to stream down her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I think Samar keeps a lot of her emotions in and sometimes the writers make her portray it in either hate or anger and I hated it. I wish they would allow her to show some of her softer side throughout the show. This is my take on the episode if she had been a little more honest with Aram about the entire situation. :)


End file.
